The Fallen Demons
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: After the death of a beloved, the demons and fallen angels are thrown into more trouble. Especially when another demon and her minions is trying to erase them out of the picture.
1. The Prologue

Hey it's me Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, They all belong to Sega. animefreak1457 owns Quills Spade and Navre1 owns Darcc. And let's not forget about Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf owning Silhouette the wolf. Naya the hedgehog belongs to naya the hedgehog.

"..." -Talking

**_sound effects_**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A beautiful green hedgehog in a long light green dress stood at the edge of a cliff. Watching the ocean waves push back and forth. The smell of the salt water filled the air around her. The green hedgehog turned around to see a black hedgehog with a crimson streak through the middle of his quills. He was wearing black shorts and a blood red plain shirt. They both had tears streaming down their eyes. Behind the two stood a black hedgehog, one purple chameleon, One cream colored rabbit, and a scarlet colored wolf. The purple chameleon looked as if he didn't like the black and crimson streaked hedgehog. As if he were jealous of him being near the beautiful green hedgehog. The green female hedgehog knelled down onto the grave that she was next to. The black hedgehog next to her mimic her movements. They both placed down black roses on the grave and walked away side by side. The purple chameleon glared at the black and crimson streaked hedgehog in envy. The crimson streaked hedgehog ignored the chameleon's glare and continued to walk. The two hedgehogs stopped near the purple chameleon.

"Come on Spade. Let's go wait in the car." The purple chameleon said before the black and crimson hedgehog could say anything. The green hedgehog just glanced sadly at him and nodded. The purple chameleon grabbed her hand and walked towards the black convertible. The crimson hedgehog continued to look at the grave. The black hedgehog came up and put a hand on the crimson streaked hedgehog's shoulder.

"Don't worry Shadow. We'll find a way to bring her back." The black hedgehog said hoping to make the crimson streaked hedgehog feel better.

"Maybe Darcc, but only the wise would know of that and I doubt you're one of them." Shadow snapped at his friend. Darcc looked at his friend in shock. Shadow never had snapped at him before. This had been the first. He must had said something to piss Shadow off. Darcc sighed with sorrow for his lonely depressed friend. Shadow just stuck his nose up in the air, trying to look tough and walked away. Darcc noticed Shadow's attempt to look strong and followed his friend back to the car. The cream colored rabbit and scarlet colored wolf stood where the two hedgehog's were. The cream rabbit had tears strolling down her pink cheeks. While the scarlet wolf stood with her back turned away from the grave.

"Cream let's go. The others are waiting for us in the car." The scarlet wolf called as she made her way to the car.

"I'm coming let me just do this one last thing, Sil." Cream answered. She walked towards the grave and place a pink rose on top of the headstone. The head stone read: Here Lies Amy Rose, Beloved sister and friend, May she rest in peace.

"I hope you are enjoying your eternal sleep sister. We all miss you. Especially Spade and Shadow." Cream whispered. She stood up and walked away leaving the grave site alone and empty.

"Hurry Cream we haven't got all day!" Silhouette shouted, "Hurry before Miss Spade throws a fit!"

"Shut up!" Quill's shouted. Cream giggled as she heard a whack sound. Silhouette must have got hit on the head. Cream looked back at the grave one more time before she skipped back towards the car. When the group left the grave and headed home a bright light formed above the grave. Out from the light stepped out a pink Hedgehog with red highlights running through her quills. Her green eyes sparkled from the sun. She wore a traditional angel uniform but in black. She wore a symbol on her waist. The symbol 'FA' stood for Fallen Angel. She knelled down next to the grave and pulled out a black rose.

"Here Amy take this gift. It's a black rose. I hope you will enjoy it." The lovely pink hedgehog said as she placed it on to the grave.

"Oh don't worry I don't think Amy would except your gift." a familiar voice dangerously sang out. The pink hedgehog froze on the spot. She slowly turned around and saw a person with a black cloak on.

"Oh did I scare you Chelsey? Well I'm sorry" She bitterly sang.

"How do you know my name? I don't know you then how do you know of I." Chelsey asked calmly.

"You don't remember do you Chelsey? Well here I'll show you." The cloaked person pulled down her hood. Chelsey gasped at the sight.

"No... It's not possible?" Chelsey cried out. The mystery person moved forward Chelsey as she stood in fear.

"Oh, but it is." The mystery hedgehog whispered in her ear, "Now we got some unfinished business to take care of and little time to do it." Chelsey just nodded hoping not to do anything to provoke the mystery person.

* * *

><p>Who is this mystery female hedgehog?<p>

What unfinished business does she have to take care of?

Please Review I want to know if you thought I did good or bad, and if I made an error.

til next time,

Rose the daughter of a demon

I want to send out a thank you to animefreak1457, Navre1, Naya the hedgehog and Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf Thanks for letting me use your characters! You guys get cookies! :)


	2. Chapter 1 Her Claims and Their Plans

Hey it's me Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, They all belong to Sega. animefreak1457 owns Quills Spade and Navre1 owns Darcc. And let's not forget about Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf owning Silhouette the wolf. Chelsey Night belong's to Shadow's party girl 96. Naya the Hedgehog belongs to naya the hedgehog

"..." -Talking

**_sound effects_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Her Claims<p>

**Quill's P.O.V.**

"Look Spades I'm sorry." Cried my boyfriend. I just stuck my nose in the air and ignored him. "Please Spades forgive I was being ... jea... stupid." I laughed out loud scaring him.

"You being stupid? Really Espio? You were more like being jealous!" I screamed. Espio glared at me.

"Okay fine I was being jealous, but you spend more time with Shadow than you do with me! I can't help myself if you keep hanging out with him!" My eyes widened at this. He always has to bring up Shadow in our fights.

"So you're saying I'm cheating on you with Amy's boyfriend!" Espio glared at me as I said this.

"Spades Shadow isn't Amy's boyfriend no more since she is dead! Get that into your thick skull!" Espio clamped his hands over his mouth. Tears began to form in my eyes.

"How could you say that?" I cried out as I turned and ran away from him.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Quill's came running out of her room with Espio following after. The others didn't seem affected by this. Why you ask? Well it's been four years since Amy died, and since then Shadow and Quill's have formed a strong friendship. Well that's not what Espio sees. So every now and then they get in a huge fight about how close she is getting towards Shadow. And the results are that Quill's either nearly kills Espio or runs away crying. Right now Quill's ran out the front door with a black aura surrounding her.

"Spades I'm sorry!" Espio screamed as he ran out the door after his girl. Shadow and Darcc watched the whole thing with a sad look on their faces. The two dark hedgehog's had the same thing running through their minds. 'When will the pain end?'. Unknowing to the two, a figure came flying down.

"This is the pain that is brought to demons when a family member dies." Naya said as she appeared behind the two. Shadow and Darcc jumped in the air.

"Damn, Naya. How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" Shadow yelled. Naya just giggled and looked over at Darcc.

"Darcc here, our lord told me to send this to you and the others." She said as she gave him an envelope, "he said not to open it until the mysterious one comes. I don't have no idea what he means by this."

"Hmm interesting. Thanks, Naya." Darcc said. Naya giggled and flew away from the two. Shadow turned towards Darcc.

"Why was she here again?" He asked. Darcc just face-palmed himself. Shadow just smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey idiots!" Quill screamed as she came back with Espio following behind her, "We got a mission from my father. It's seems we got a rivalry with two hedgehogs. Here look at this picture." Darcc and Shadow looked at the picture. There was two hedgehogs but one of them was wearing a black cloak. The one with the black cloak just stood behind the pink hedgehog.

"Is that Amy?" Shadow asked hopefully as he pointed to the pink hedgehog with emerald greens eyes and red tip quills. Darcc looked at Quills hoping she would say yes.

"No. That my friend is Chelsey Night , an ex-angel. She became a fallen angel from helping out a demon do it's 'dirty' work. Pft what a loser." Quill's laughed. Shadow frowned at Quills.

"How about the cloaked hedgehog? Who is he?" Darcc asked.

"That is no he. She barely appeared about four years ago when she died. All that we know is she is a hedgehog trying to ruin our job in reaps. We got to stop her and Chelsey or else they will put us out of business." Darcc and shadow stayed quiet as they took in this information

"Good. Can we go get started on our reaps?" Espio asked. He was hoping they could get ahead start and avoid more drama.

"Sure, but we need to get Silhouette and Cream first." Quills said. Espio nodded and they left to find the two sisters. Shadow frowned once again and turned to Darcc.

"Damn. Why does she look like Amy?" Shadow asked looking depressed.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? I thought Amy was dead." Darcc growled.

"She is and don't you dare mention her being dead. I miss her more than anyone! You don't understand my pain! You don't even know what it's like to lose someone you love!"

"Shadow how could you say that to someone that you hardly even know their past. Look I'm sorry, but Amy was my friend too. I miss her a lot." Shadow looked at Darcc and a single tear slid down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Darcc. I shouldn't have snapped or judged you like that." Darcc just nodded and Shadow gave a small small, microscopic smile.

"Are you guys done having your lovey-dovey moment?" Silhouette asked as the others laughed. Shadow and Darcc scowled at the scarlet wolf.

"Shut up Silhouette." Shadow growled.

"What are you going to do to me? Kill me? Oh I'm so sacred." She taunted.

"Oh I'm not the one you should be scared of." Shadow smirked as did Darcc. Silhouette didn't know that Quills was standing behind her.

"Oh yeah then who should I be frighten of?"

"That would be me, sister." Quills growled. Silhouette jumped ten feet in the air from the sound of her voice.

"Oh shit where did you come from!" Silhouette shouted with fear.

"No where now let's go. We got to stop those two from taking our jobs." Quills growled, "Come on Espio and Cream are waiting for us!" Shadow, Darcc, and Silhouette groaned.

"Well let's just get this over with, Shadow." Darcc mumbled.

"Yeah.. Whatever." Shadow groaned.

**Meanwhile in the forest**

"Did they take the bait young one?" asked the figure hidden within the shadows.

"Yes, master. They believe that we are threatening their 'business'." Chelsey laughed. There was silence between the two hedgehogs. Chelsey began to get nervous. "Um Master are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Get ready for the next phase." Chelsey nervously gulped and nodded. She just stood looking at the figure. "Well what are you waiting for go and get ready because this is going to be an interesting fight."

"Y-yes I'm going now." Chelsey responded as she ran out of the forest to gather supplies. The cloak hedgehog moved out of the shadows and walked over to the lake. She sat down and looked at her reflection in the water. She removed her hood as blood, instead of tears, streamed down her face.

"I promised I would be back. Here I am." the cloak hedgehog chuckled.

* * *

><p>Any guess who this mysterious hedgehog is?<p>

Please Review I want to know if you thought I did good or bad, and if I made an error.

til next time,

Rose the daughter of a demon

I want to send out a thank you to animefreak1457, Navre1, Naya the hedgehog, Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf and Shadow's party girl 96. Thanks for letting me use your characters! You guys get cookies! :)


	3. Chapter 2 It begins

Hey it's me Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, They all belong to Sega. animefreak1457 owns Quills Spade and Navre1 owns Darcc. And let's not forget about Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf owning Silhouette the wolf. Chelsey Night belongs to Shadow's party girl 96. Naya the Hedgehog belongs to naya the hedgehog

"..." -Talking

**_sound effects_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Quill's P.O.V.**

"Everyone be on the look out! Those two might be anywhere." I commanded.

"Shouldn't we split up? In that way, we could cover more ground and find them faster." Silhouette suggested.

"I agree with Sil!" Cream screamed in happiness. I looked at the others for their approval. They just nodded.

"Fine I guess we will split up." I sighed knowing I'll have to be paired up with Espio. After I said that they quickly grabbed their partners. Silhouette took Darcc, Cream clanged right onto Shadow, and Espio grabbed my hand. I sighed and signaled the others to get a move on. Espio smiled at me hoping I forgave him about our fight. I didn't want him to continue his stupid act so I smiled back. I turned away from him and began to walk away at a very very very fast pace. Espio panicked as I practically ran away and began to chase

"So Quills.." Espio began but I cut him off.

"Look Espio. I know you didn't mean what you had said to me, but you know I would never in my life cheat on you." I quickly said as I started to walk faster. Espio quickly made himself catch up to me as I left him in the dust.

"Quills I'm sorry. I shouldn't have never said that at all. Maybe you're right. I am jealous of Shadow." I turned around and smiled at him.

"I should have never reacted to angrily at that." Espio held open his arms waiting for me to give him a hug. But I never did, instead I stood frozen in fear from a familiar presence. It couldn't be I thought it had vanished a long time ago. Espio notice the fear in my eyes and took his fighting stance as he drew out his sword. It came closer to us every second.

"Well I see your still here Demonic. I'm surprise you haven't gone crazy after her death." Laughed my unforgettable 'friend'.

"I'm surprise _you_ haven't gone crazy after your cutie's death." I growled back. He laughed at this.

"Well everyone is crazy since she is gone." He laughed. I took a step back away from him. He is crazy. I knew this was going to happen.

"Look Death go back home. My father is probably missing your presence." Death gave me an unusual look before he vanished into thin air. I looked at around to see if he was still here, but his presence was gone. I smiled and my uneven feeling was gone.

"So is it me or did his power level got stronger since we last seen him." Espio asked. I glance at him before I started to walk forward again.

"Of course Espio. He's a full fledged demon and a royal guard/messenger of my father himself. What else would you expect from someone of his status?" I asked giving him a concern look. As if he didn't know the history of demons. I heard him say a soft 'oh' before we began to move out more. I wonder if the others are okay. I hardly doubt they can easily be beat.

**The 'masters' P.O.V.**

I watched Chelsey clean up. She seemed concentrated and not paying attention to anything until Death appeared in front of her scaring the living day lights out of her. She fell back but before she hit the ground Death caught her. His right arm was around her waist as his left was under her neck. It look like he was about to kiss her. She took one glance at him and turned her face away from him with a tint of blush on her cheeks. He let her go and she dusted off her clothes. She thanked him and continued to work. Death smirked at the cute pink hedgehog her had just caught from hitting the ground. He never catches any girl hedgehog, but only the ones he takes an interest in. I just laughed at their interactions then I teleported myself behind him.

"So Death you found yourself a new cutie?" I asked in a teasing way. His eyes widen and he jumped back with his face turning red.

"No! I could never replace Amy." He quickly mumbled as his face was turning a brighter red. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Sure. Death don't worry your secret is safe with me." I laughed, "Oh and go get Chelsey. I am in need of her abilities right at the moment."

"Yes, master." With that said he vanished to go find Chelsey. I sighed and walked away from our base. I walked to the lake where I first found out Shadow was an angel. I pulled off my hood and stared into the water.

"Master!" I looked at see Naya come flying towards me. I never bothered to where my hood around her.

"Yes Naya." I asked hoping she had bad news. I'm the one in my family who always loves to fight.

"I delivered the message to the demons! They are on their way to find you and Chelsey to take you out. As in _eliminate_ you and her." I brighten up from her news.

"That's _wonderful_ news!" I laughed, "Naya your almost done with your job then you can earn your freedom back." She smiled bitterly at me.

"Of course _master_. I know our deal." She flew off with a single tear sliding down her face. I wore a wicked grin on my face as I walked back towards the base. I pulled my hood over my head as I reached the base

**Chelsey's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Death caught me when I almost fell. I thought he only liked his 'cutie'? Oh well. I looked over at Death to see him talking with master. She said something and then his face turned red. I quickly ran into my tent after seeing his face. I wanted to laugh but I knew I shouldn't. Things wouldn't have ended well because Master is a full-fledged demon as is Death. I am just only a fallen angel. I hardly doubt a demon like him would go for an ex-angel like me. I began to straighten up my tent area when I felt a presence outside my tent. I stopped what I was doing and looked at the opening.

"Hello Ms. Night may I come in?" I heard Death ask in a gentleman sort of way.

"Um of course you can, Death." I responded to him. He walked through the flaps of my tent and came face to face or more like my face to his chest. I looked down at my feet. I am glad I was the color pink or else he would've seen my blush. He brought his hand to my face and made me look up at him. I began to blush even more. He brought his face near my ear, but more directly at my neck.

"You known. Master is in need of your assistance, Ms. Night." His hot breath tickled my neck. I shivered at it.

"O-o-okay." Was the only word that came out of my mouth. He pulled his face away and gave me a smile.

"Good I'll tell master you'll be coming then." With that he vanished out of my room leaving me shocked. I couldn't believe he came super close to me. I felt my whole face warm up. I touch my neck and walked out of my tent to find out what my master wants.

* * *

><p>Please Review I want to know if you thought I did good or bad, and if I made an error.<p>

til next time,

Rose the daughter of a demon

I want to send out a thank you to animefreak1457, Navre1, Naya the hedgehog, Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf and Shadow's party girl 96. Thanks for letting me use your characters! You guys get cookies! :)


	4. Chapter 3

Hey it's me Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, They all belong to Sega. animefreak1457 owns Quills Spade and Navre1 owns Darcc. And let's not forget about Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf owning Silhouette the wolf. Chelsey Night belongs to Shadow's party girl 96. Naya the Hedgehog belongs to naya the hedgehog

"..." -Talking

**_sound effects_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Master's P.O.V.**

I watched Death exit Chelsey's tent with a satisfied smile on his face. I will have to mess around with him later. Death noticed me standing there looking at Chelsey's tent with an evil smile on my face. He approached me cautiously just in case I was planning something horrible or in my case, exciting and fun. I let out a silent laugh as he came closer to me.

"So Death did you enjoy yourself with Chelsey?" I teased. His face turned a bright red.

"No. We... I... She... We didn't do anything!" He automatically shouted at me. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't tell be cause my hood hid. Plus, to make things more embarrassing, Chelsey came out with a huge blush spread across her face. She was looking down and when she looked at me she looked shock.

"Ah Master! I'm sorry I didn't come out earlier." She cried while trying to hide her blush when she saw Death. Death looked the opposite way from Chelsey and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You guys are just to easy." I laughed causing the two to turn a bit more red. Chelsey quickly slipped away hoping I wouldn't see her. That girl was stupid at times. So I grabbed her by the hem of her dress and threw her at Death. Death barely caught the terrified girl.

"Anyway, do you two want to know what the next phase is or not?" I asked sounding quite bored.

"Yes, master" They muttered at the same time. Death stilling holding on to the embarrassed just looked at me waiting for the plan. While Chelsey was becoming more embarrassed at the moment.

"Okay then here is the plan. We are going to attend the same college with the demons and fallen angels, but we are going to be cleverly disguised expect for you Death. Your just going to go in your normal hedgehog form. Chelsey, you and I are going to pretend we are twin sisters. While Death is going to pose as your boyfriend." I explained. Chelsey psuhed herself away from Death and gave me a strange look before looking back at Death.

"Um master. Do I have to pretend to be his girlfriend?" She asked, "I mean it's not like I don't like you Death." She quickly added hoping Death didn't take it the wrong way. He just laughed at her and gave me an annoyed look.

"Yes Chelsey now pack up our stuff we got some moving to do. I have enough energy and dark magic left to built us a safe house." I said. The two nodded and with their speed, they packed up everything we need. I teleported us to the outskirts of the forest and quickly used my demonic powers to build us a home before any mortals or certain demons and fallen angels notice. Our new home was not a house, but a huge two story mansion. Chelsey ran in to the mansion screaming with joy. Death and I laughed at her childish actions and went in to explore the house our selves.

"This house is so huge!" Chelsey squeaked with joy, "I call the room near the pool on the second story, Bitches!"

"Aw but I wanted that room." Death whispered sounding disappointed. I gave him a weird look before heading off to my room. That hedgehog demon thingy could seriously get on my nerves with his stupidity.

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

"Hey Darcc! Get your fat ass down here!" I shouted as I waited outside for the guy. We are suppose to show three new transfer students around the town.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you Shad. I'm coming, shesh." Darcc growled as he came running down the stairs and face first to the door, which I closed since he was taking his sweet he figured out what happened, he sent me death glares.

"Darcc let's go or else the transfers won't have a guide."

"You're one lucky hedgehog at the moment." I laughed at him. He just growled and jumped into our black and red convertible Quill's bought for us. I started the car but didn't move.

"Um Darcc do you have the directions to the house?" Darcc looked at me then slapped me upside my head.

"You idiot let me drive. I at least know the way to the house." I rolled my eyes as we switched seats. He drove near the forest. I sighed remembering the day Amy found out I was an angel and vice versa. Darcc screeched to a halt and send me towards the window. I, luckily, didn't break the window. I was about to hit him back when he exited the car and walked towards the giant mansion that stood in front of us. The front gate opened revealing two female pink hedgehogs and a black male hedgehog. The two pink hedgehog's look like twins, but one had red tips on the end of her quills. The pink hedgehog with red tips wore a red summer dress with floral designs. She also wore red flats with a white bow on the tip of the shoe. The other pink hedgehog wore a black summer dress with skull designs on it. She wore similar shoes but in black and instead of a bow it was a skull. She also has two lip piercings and is wearing a black choker. While the black hedgehog wore black skinny's with an Escape the Fate shirt and black converse. He also had two lip piercings and did look a quite bit familiar.

"S'up dude I'm Chris." The black hedgehog said with a frown. The pink hedgehog in red grabbed right on to his arm with a smile and blush on her face.

"Hi I'm Chelsey, Chris's girlfriend." She greeted. The pink hedgehog in black rolled her eyes and walked in front of the two.

"I'm Rose." She smiled as she checked out Darcc and I, "Well are you going to tell us your names or are we going to have to find other hotter guides?"

"Umm." was all that came out of my mouth as I drooled over the hedgehog in black. Darcc whacked me on my head again for being stupid.

"I'm sorry for my friend here. I'm Darcc and the drooling guy right here is Shadow." Darcc said as he smiled at Rose and kissed her knuckles. She just giggled and returned the smile. I was just standing there giving Darcc a I'll kill you look.

"Anyway are you idiots going to gives us a tour or not?" Chris asked sounding bored.

"Of cousre they are sweetie!" Chelsey squeaked as she dragged Chris and Rose towards our convertible. Darcc and I gave each other a glance.

"She's mine." We both said at the same time but in a low voice so they wouldn't hear.

"No she's not." I growled at Darcc. He just gave out a laugh.

"We'll see who she likes better." Was his answer.

"Then let the best hedgehog win." We both shook on this and jumped in the car. We were both planning on how to woo the beautiful Rose.

* * *

><p>Well who do you think will win?<p>

Will they ever find out that's Amy?

Why wasn't the others in this story?

Find out in the next chapter.

Please Review.

til next time,

Rose the daughter of a demon

I want to send out a thank you to animefreak1457, Navre1, Naya the hedgehog, Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf and Shadow's party girl 96. Thanks for letting me use your characters! You guys get cookies! :)


	5. Chapter 4

Hey it's me Rose

I'm ultra sorry for not updating in for ever! I feel so sad that I kept this chapter locked away from you! SOOO I DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING MY STORY! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, They all belong to Sega. animefreak1457 owns Quills Spade and Navre1 owns Darcc. And let's not forget about Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf owning Silhouette the wolf. Chelsey Night belongs to Shadow's party girl 96. Naya the Hedgehog belongs to naya the hedgehog

"..." -Talking

**_sound effects_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

I glared at Darcc as he drove through the town with a content smile on his face. Apparently, he has a small little date with Rose right now and it turned out I was headed in the same direction he was. He was able to ask her out before I could. Sensing my glares Darcc stuck his tongue out at me while I looked in the opposite direction.

"Shadow I know you're mad at me but remember you have Amy. We are going to bring her back to life. I promise." Darcc said. My heart fell when Darcc said Amy. I can't believe I took a liking to another girl. I didn't want Darcc to see my sadness so I looked away and said "Hmph." I swear sometimes this guy gets to me. I was about to drop Darcc off for his little date when Silhouette appeared, in her demon form, in the back seats.

"Yo idiots sorry to cancel your guy's date, but we got a mission right now. Hurry before Quills beats the crap out of all of us." Silhouette growled and vanish as fast as she came.

"Yeah yeah. We'll be there." I replied. I mentally laughed at the misfortune that had just happened to Darcc. That loser will not be able to go out with Rose the beauty.

"Shit" I looked over to see Darcc's eyes glow red, "Why did this have to happen now? What am I going to Rose?"

I just chuckled at my black hedgehog friend. I turned the black convertible around and drove back home. As I drove back towards the house I could sense a sinister presence's following us. I looked over at Darcc to see him calling up Rose. I should probably stop looking at everything around me and just drive before i get into another accident.

"Hey Rose it's Darcc... Well you had something come up so your canceling our date?... Yeah I had something come u too... Our little Cream got sick so we have to take care of her... Yeah of course we could hangout tomorrow... Cool see you tomorrow then... Bye" I chuckled a bit after Darcc hanged up.

"So our little sweet Cream got 'sick'?" I laughed.

"Shut it shad. I couldn't think of anything else at the moment, clown" Said Darcc as he rolled his eyes at me. I shivered as I felt the presence come closer to us. I could tell Darcc sensed it to.

"Do you feel it to, Shad?" I just nodded at Darcc's question. Finally after ten minutes of driving, we made it to our hidden house in the cemetery. I pulled up into the garage and parked. As Darcc and i entered the house we came face to face with an angry Quills. Cream, Espio, and Silhouette were all on the couch with a controller in each hand playing Super Smash Bros Brawl for the Wii. Quills was so angry that she whacked us on our head.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU'VE BEEN? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR TWENTY MINUTES FOR YOU HEDGEHOGS TO COME HOME!" Quills screeched in our ears. I covered my ears and glared at the PMSing green hedgehog.

"We were coming back from the market Quills. You don't have to go all bitch mode on us." Darcc simply said as if he wasn't afraid of the scary full fledged demon princess. I heard a couple of gasps coming from the three on the couch. I looked at the two hedgehog's glaring each other down. I didn't need to sense the tension to know they were about to fight. I pushed Darcc away from the angry green hedgehog.

"Quills don't we have a mission to start?" I asked hoping she would forget about what Darcc said. Quills calm down and smile happily... Bipolar much?

"Oh yeah we do! haha I forgot. Ok everyone we will be splitting into two. I'm going with Espio." Quills exclaimed.

"I guess I call the Dork named Darcc" Silhouette said in a bore tone. I looked at Cream and he looked at me.

"I guess we are working together Cream." I said while giving her a microscopic smile. Cream just giggled and nodded. I looked back the green hedgehog. "So what is the plan?"

"The plan is simple. We eat the Batman." Espio said with a straight face then he burst out laughing. Quills growled at his unusual sense of humor and whacked him on the back of his head.

"Don't listen to him. The plan is we patrol around the town pretending we are doing our reaps then catch the two imposters." Silhouette simply explained. Quill's just nodded and vanished along with her partner Espio. I looked over to Darcc and mouthed 'Good luck'. He just flipped me off and vanished with Silhouette.

"So Mr. Shadow are we going to go do our mission?" I looked over to the cute little orange rabbit and slightly nodded.

**Master's P.O.V.**

"Master they took the bait and are going on patrol." I looked over to the white hedgehog, who is known as Shadow's sister.

"Good girl you're getting closer to attain your freedom, but if you dare take a step out of line I will end your life in a snap. Got it Naya, my dear?" I threaten.

"Y-y-yes master I know the consequences of stepping out of line. I did take an oath and pledged my loyalty to you didn't I, Master?" The white hedgehog softly replied. I smiled and walked past her.

"Of course you did, my dear." I slowly removed my hood to let my long light pink quill's to fall down to waist. I turned around to face Naya as I played with the two piercings under my lower lip. She gulped silently and slightly took a step back as she saw the bloodied bandage wrap that covered my eyes. "What is wrong Naya?"

"Nothing master I'm just afraid of what you're planning?" I chuckled darkly at her response.

"Don't make me laugh Naya."

"I wasn't even trying to master." She bravely stated. I glared at her through the bloody bandage over my eyes.

"How dare you talk back to m.." Naya and I froze slightly as we both felt a demonic presence of a demon and a fallen angel. I quickly pulled my hood over my head. I knew there was going to be trouble and I didn't want the only angel I have on my team get caught. "Leave Naya! Go now!"

Naya nodded and flew off fast. I stood up straight and looked around as I felt the presence's come closer.

"Oh come out come out where ever you are?" I sang in a dangerous tone. I heard a shuffle in the bushes. A ghost of a smirk appear on my face as I looked at the direction of the bush. "Ah there you are."

I swiftly threw fifteen small needles with poison, that could be fatal if you were a mortal, towards where I heard the noise. I heard the needles hit a tree and not the person I thought was stalking me. I growled silently then turned around only to come face to face with a green female hedgehog and a purple chameleon. My eyes widen but you couldn't see due to the mask I wore under my hood. The purple chameleon grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me against a tree. I grunted in pain as I hit the tree and fell to the floor. I stood up slowly and wiped the blood that was coming out of my mouth.

"Ow that really hurt you know." I laughed. The female green hedgehog and male purple chameleon both took a step back from my laughter. The green female hedgehog, who is known as Quills Spade, and the purple chameleon, who is known as Espio, both took a fighting stance. I just chuckled at their silliness. "Do you really think you can both take me down? I was born half demon and half angel. I'm what you call a inbreed abomination."

"That's a lie! The last inbreed abomination was killed off millions of years ago." Quills growled.

"Hmmm sure believe whatever you believe, my dear." My cloak around me suddenly transformed into black angel wings. A white crown appeared on top of my head as my black demon dress turn into a royal angel dress, which was black and white. My eyes glowed a dangerous gray as my double bladed scythe appeared in my hands. Espio grabbed Quills and pushed her behind him.

"We didn't do any harm too you. We just came to check out an incredibly unusual presence we've never felt before." Espio spat out quickly. I just scratched my bloody bandage over my eyes and laughed.

"Well if that is all that you were here for then goodbye." I stated in a cruel way, "Leave now. You've wasted my time you worthless excuses of a royal demon and fallen angel." I was hoping to piss them off so I can get a good fight.

"Fine we'll leave." Quills said, you can hear the venom dripping from every word. "We don't want any trouble." I mentally cursed for she didn't take my bait. I just transformed back into my normal form and walked away slightly waving at them. They turned around cautiously and started to walk away. I grinned and swiftly ran at them with full speed. Before they registered what had just happened, they fell to the floor paralyzed.

"What did you do to us?" Quills shouted.

"I hit certain points in your body to paralyze everything." I chuckled.

"But how? You are blind!" Espio shouted. I looked down upon him and chuckled darkly.

"Having an ability to see is the same thing as being blind. You two are to blind to realize who I am." Quills looked at me confusedly as Espio sneered at me.

"What is that suppose to mean woman?" I smiled at the fallen angel and kicked his side, breaking two of his ribs. He let out a cry of pain. I then turned my attention to Quills, as she laid helplessly next to Espio. She gave me a dirty look and spit at my shoes. I shook my head and got ready to kick the green hedgehog in the face. Before I hit the defenseless hedgehog, I was blasted into the ground. I looked up to see...

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>AHHH I'm so sorry for ending the chapter like this! T~T forgive me.<p>

If I get about ten reviews I'll put up the next chapter more quicker

til next time,

Rose the daughter of a demon

I want to send out a thank you to animefreak1457, Navre1, Naya the hedgehog, Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf and Shadow's party girl 96. Thanks for letting me use your characters! You guys get cookies! :)


	6. IMPORTANAT PLEASE READ!

**To my amazing readers,**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Please forgive but I'm currently working on the next chapter so I just wanted to say sorry for making you wait and I hope you guys will not be mad at me! :( I would hate if you guys were mad...**

**Anyway I'm trying the hardest I can to try and add more chapters but I'm trying to bring up my grades in school and family problems are going on. I hope you can forgive me! Anyway I'm an idiot for trying to type up three chapters for three different stories! I'm such a baka! D:**

**I am extremely sorry for the chapters taking forever. I'm trying my hardest to get on and type out the chapters. Having writer's block is also one of my issues T~T well I'll try to update as soon as I could and I hope to post up the chapter soon.  
><strong>

**~Sincerely Rose**


	7. Chapter 5

AH! I'm sorry for not updating faster!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, They all belong to Sega. animefreak1457 owns Quills Spade and Navre1 owns Darcc. And let's not forget about Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf owning Silhouette the wolf. Chelsey Night belongs to Shadow's party girl 96. Naya the Hedgehog belongs to naya the hedgehog

Well here is chapter five!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Master's P.O.V.**

"What is that suppose to mean woman?" I smiled at the fallen angel and kicked his side, breaking two of his ribs. He let out a cry of pain. I then turned my attention to Quills, as she laid helplessly next to Espio. She gave me a dirty look and spit at my shoes. I shook my head and got ready to kick the green hedgehog in the face. Before I hit the defenseless hedgehog, I was blasted into the ground. I looked up to see an angry pissed off Darcc with glowing hands and a smirking Silhouette. I smiled wickedly and stood up as I wiped the blood away from the corner of my mouth.

"You call that a shot angel?" I asked as I laughed. I cracked my neck then my knuckles as I walked towards the demon and fallen angel. "I've taken more powerful shot's than that sir."

Darcc just stood his ground and took a fighting stance. I smirked at began to untie my bloodied bandage around my eyes. Once I untied the bandage, I let it fall to the floor and my light pink quill's blocked their view from my eyes. Darcc and Silhouette took a step back as their eyes filled with shock from seeing the bloody bandage fall to the floor. I smirked as I felt the blood from my eyes stream down my face.

"W-who are y-you?" Silhouette stuttered. I just slowly wiped the blood off my cheek and let the blood drop from my finger tips to the dirt floor. I then took a step back as my blood on the floor began to bubble and form into my hell hound. I petted the hell hound and looked at Darcc as more blood streamed down my face as if I were crying blood.

"You know... It's been four years since I last saw you." I said with a smile, "And you're still as handsome as I remembered. Now where's my Shadow, huh?" Darcc didn't say a word. He was still trying to process what I had just said

"A-amy?" Espio barely stuttered.

"It's good to see to you all again." I moved my bangs out of my face so they could get a good look at my emerald green eyes as my bloody tears streamed down my face. "I've been nonstop crying for four fucking years! Waiting for your sorry asses to resurrect me! But it never happened instead I was resurrected by a group of pathetic followers of our father. Since then I worked my way to prove to Uncle, the ruler of heaven, that the curse only made me stronger. Of course this is only part of my mission."

"We're sorry Amy!"Silhouette cried. I glared at them.

"Sorry won't cut it this time." I held up my hand as it began to glow a dangerous black.

**'Stop now niece!' **I heard my uncle's voice echo in my head. I fell to the floor holding my head as a sudden golden light surrounded then disappeared leaving me in my true Angel form. My light pink quills flowed down my back like a waterfall. My emerald green eyes glowed lightly. I wore a royal angel uniform. A white long flowing dress that reached the ground. A golden belt with the curse etched on the belt. Golden bracelet's appeared on my wrist with a single blood red diamond on the middle. My white feathery wings had gold streaks through it.

**'Good girl now listen. Tell them it's you and act happy.' **I mentally nodded as a smile crept onto my face.

"Amy is that really you?" Silhouette asked me as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Of course it's me silly!" I laughed, "This was all part of my plan. Well not really hee hee. As you saw earlier, I have split personalities! One moment I hate everything and the next I'm happy and cheerful!" I giggled and tackled my family into a hug.

_'Now what Uncle?' _I thought to the ruler of heaven.

**'Now my dearest niece put them to sleep and erase their memories! I am granting you the power hurry before it's gone!' **I tensed up from hearing my uncle speak to me like that. I obeyed him and silently cast a sleeping spell on them. They all fell to the floor roughly, but they didn't wake. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around me but no one was there. I loosened up a bit knowing Uncle was near. Then I leaned down by four and patted their heads.

"I'm sorry, but you found out too soon." I closed my eyes then put my hand above their head's and softly said to them "I cast this spell on you so I can fix what you saw. Forgive me." A tear slid down my face as I began to tear apart their memories of me revealing myself to them and replacing it with me knocking them unconscious. A tear slid down my face.

**"Good job Amy, my dearest niece." **I looked to my right to see my uncle standing near me. He wore an all-white robe that hide him. **"Now let's go."** He held his hand out to me.

"Yes, Uncle." I slowly put my hand on his gloved covered hand. We vanished as soon as my entire hand was in his.

**Shadow's** **P.O.V.**

"SHADOW THEY ARE IN TROUBLE!" Cream shouted as she grabbed my hand and teleported us into the forest. She slowly walked and dragged me into a bush.

"Cream what.." before I could finish what I was going to say Cream quickly put her hand over my mouth.

"Shh they will hear us." Cream whispered as she pointed to the angel standing above Quill's, Darcc, Silhouette, and Espio. I felt my heart stop as I saw the angel's face. She looked like Amy, but she wasn't her. I looked at Cream, who seemed to be observing the pink angel hedgehog.

"I'm sorry, but you found out too soon." I heard her angelical voice say softly. I wanted to go and confront the angel to ask what she was talking about, but Cream held me back.

"Shadow don't. Stay hidden." Cream growled softly. I obeyed the little rabbit and stayed by her side.

**"Good job Amy, my dearest niece." **My eyes widened as I saw a cloaked figure say as he appeared out of no where. It seemed like he was by her side the whole time. Wait did he just say her name was Amy?

"Yes, Uncle." I heard 'Amy' say softly as she grabbed his hand gently and vanished. Cream stood up and dragged me out of the bush and towards our sleeping friends. I went to Darcc first and tried to shake him awake.

"Why won't he wake?" I asked to no one in particular.

"That angel cast a strong sleeping spell on them. I can't break it. The best thing to do is wait til they wake, Shadow." Cream said in her soft voice. I nodded and sat down on the ground. Cream walked over to me and sat near me.

"Who was that man, Shadow?"

"That Cream was my old master. The king of heaven himself." I whispered.

"So this means we are in trouble huh?" I just looked at the little demon princess and smiled.

"Yes and no, Cream. The king is unpredictable. We shall wait and see what he has planned." Cream just looked at me with her big round eyes.

"Oh I see." I looked away from the little rabbit sensing her sadness then I patted her head.

* * *

><p>If I get about 5 reviews I'll put up the next chapter more quicker<p>

til next time,

Rose the daughter of a demon


	8. Chapter 6

**AH! I'm sorry for not updating faster!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, They all belong to Sega. animefreak1457 owns Quills Spade and Navre1 owns Darcc. And let's not forget about Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf owning Silhouette the wolf. Chelsey Night belongs to Shadow's party girl 96. Naya the Hedgehog belongs to naya the hedgehog**

**Well here is chapter Six!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"Uncle, I'm sorry I let my anger and rage get the best of me. Please forgive my mistake." I softly said as I bowed down to my uncle as he sat on his thrown. He just smiled and stood up. He slowly walked over to me.

"It's okay my dearest niece. Come join me in the garden." Uncle said as he held out his hand for me to grab again.

"Yes Uncle." I gently grabbed his hand and gave him a sweet smile. He lead me through his kingdom to a secluded area. I noticed there was two guards standing at the gates. They took one look at my uncle and opened the gates. My uncle thanked the two men and lead me through the open let go of my hand. I looked at him confusedly when he released my hand.

"Why?" I asked.

"Go explore, my dearest niece." He responded.I nodded then walked around looking at all the types of flowers there were. I suddenly stopped as a certain flower caught my eye. I've never seen a rose that color before. There it was, a single black and white rose growing all by it's self. I slowly, without any thought, began to move towards the strange out of place rose.

"Ah Amelia, I see that you have picked your flower of life. It's rare for someone to pick out their own flower of life, usually they pick their ancestor's flower." I looked up at my uncle as he said this. I softly touch the petals of this out of place flower then smiled. "You're a powerful hybrid of a demon and an angel. You must be very proud of yourself. I'm still surprised your father hasn't tried to kill you yet."

"I know, Uncle. I must return back to earth and meet up with the others. The plans must go on as schedule." My uncle just laughed at my words.

"Yes it seems you must go now. Good bye my niece." He said right before he kissed my forehead. I smiled at him then vanished. I reappeared in the forest alone. I sat down on the floor as I felt tears fill my eyes.

"WHY? WHY ME? WHY MUST I BE THE CURSED ONE!" I cried into the ground. I wiped my eyes and looked at my bloody hand. A small frown appeared on my face when I saw the blood from my tears stain my hands. I fell to the floor in a fetal position crying. I laid there on the cold, grassy floor crying my heart out for what had seem like an eternity. "It's all their fault. I'm too weak. I'm just a pawn in his games. I'm nothing." I whispered those word repeatedly nonstop. My bloody tears wouldn't stop following from my eyes as I cried. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I froze and slowly looked up to see a familiar red and black hedgehog.

"You're hurt." He stated bluntly. I tried to speak but I fell unconscious before a single word escape my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's P.O.V.<strong>

I was walking through the forest when I heard screaming. I ran towards the area where I heard the scream. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a pink hedgehog on the forest floor crying her eyes out. I walked closer to notice there was blood covering her face. I slowly touched her shoulder hoping she was okay. She slowly looked up at me then her eyes widen a bit.

"You're hurt." I stated plainly. She opened her mouth to speak but she fell asleep without saying a word. I gently picked up the pink hedgehog and walked towards the hidden house. Not even halfway to the house my arms began to hurt. I set the girl down gently then I flopped down in front of her. I pulled out my water bottle from my sack and a cloth. I soak the cloth and slowly washed the blood off of her face. She looked sort of like Amy. The female hedgehog slightly stirred then she slowly opened her eyes. My eyes widen when her emerald green eyes met with my own crimson red eyes.

"Shadow." I looked at her confusedly when she said my name. "Shadow. I love you." She said softly before kissing me. After she kissed me, she knocked out again. I touched my lips confusedly then glanced at the female hedgehog. She looks so much like Amy. I shook my head and chuckled from that thought. I picked up the pink hedgehog and proceeded to carry her back home.

"Shadow!" I stopped and turned around to see Cream running towards me. "You left me be... Who the donkey truck is that?"

"I found her in the forest crying blood. I figure she is a newborn angel and she fell from her safety in the kingdom." I explained. Cream moved closer and poked the unconscious hedgehog.

"You're taking her home? What will Quill's say?" I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk. "Shadow you know we can teleport, right?" I nearly dropped the poor girl in my arms. Cream just giggled from my expression. Cream grabbed onto my arm and teleported us back to the hidden house in the cemetery. Cream skipped into the house singing "Lullaby of A Deadman". I shook my head again from annoyance and began to walk to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsey' P.O.V.<strong>

I was walking through the forest along with Death the demon messenger. Death kept trying to make me lose focus on what our mission was. He suddenly stopped walking and froze in place. I looked at him confusedly then felt an extremely powerful energy source.

"I've never felt such power before Death. Who could it be?" I asked Death.

"It feels like Cutie's power, but she is dead." Death whispered. I looked at the male hedgehog sadly. Master never told him who she really was.

"I dunno let's just follow the source of energy before it's gone." Death just nodded and took off running faster than the speed of light. I followed him by teleporting on to his back. He growled at me but kept running. He stopped too quickly and I fell off of his back and fell onto the floor.

"Ouch that hurt you meanie." I said playfully as I stuck my tongue out at him. He put his finger to his lips indicating me to stay quiet. I looked through the bushes we hid behind and saw Amy, or as I am told to call her Master. I looked up at Death and saw his face fill with happiness, hurt, and... love? I looked back at Amy and frowned. I put my hand on Death's shoulder and held him in place when a black crimson streaked hedgehog appeared by Amy. He picked her up and began to walk towards an unknown location.

"Death don't make our presence know." I whispered into his ear. He growled and wiped my hand off his shoulder.

"Let's follow him so we could get back my cutie." Death growled as he gripped onto my arm tightly and dragged me in the same direction as the male crimson streak black hedgehog took Amy. I pulled out of his grip and just followed behind him.

* * *

><p>Sorry if its such a short chapter.<p>

Please review

til next time,

Rose the daughter of a demon


	9. Chapter 7

**AH! I'm sorry for not updating faster! VPlease read the description at the bottom of the page. It's important! There are life's on the line people! Well no not really but still please just read itV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, They all belong to Sega. animefreak1457 owns Quills Spade and Navre1 owns Darcc. And let's not forget about Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf owning Silhouette the wolf. Chelsey Night belongs to Shadow's party girl 96. Naya the Hedgehog belongs to naya the hedgehog. I do not own Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Nuff said.**

**A/N: I just barely noticed that my story The Soulless four was removed without me knowing of it :( I am beyond angry at that. I won't rewrite the story sorry for those who wanted to read it. But I will answer questions that you have about the Soulless Four or this story here. Just Pm me or review the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>**

**Amy's P.O.V. **

_"I love you." _Are the three words I remember saying to the familiar hedgehog that looked liked Shadow. I can't believe I had said that to him. What was I thinking? I'm a complete idiot. I sat up slowly while holding onto my head.

"Ouch." I muttered under my breathe. I froze when I suddenly recognize where I was. I'm home. It's been too long time since I last seen this place. Far too long it's been about four years since I 'died'.

"You're awake, Hybrid." I looked at the door to see a familiar green hedgehog.

"Q." I whispered. The green hedgehog, who I recognize to be my sister Quills, glared at me.

"Shut it. You are lucky I am allowing you to stay here in my house." I gulped in slight fear of my sister. I see she was one of the people who was greatly effected from my death. Then my thoughts traveled to the familiar hedgehog that resembled Shadow.

"Who brought me here?" Quills just smirked that smug smirk of hers that I greatly despised. I just wanted to reached over to her and wipe that look off her face.

"Fallen Angel Shadow did Hybird. Now tell me, what is your name?" I chuckled at her forwardness.

"I am nothing. I have no name. For I am merely a puppet to my master's game." I said with a fake smile. Quills looked at me then shook her head in disbelief. "Do you like what see? If you do, well sorry toots but I don't swing that way."

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed, "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF CHECKING YOU OUT!" I just rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I'm messing Demonic." I smiled slightly at her before I brushed passed her as if she wasn't there. I glided gracefully down the stairs and walked to the living room. I saw Cream, Darcc, Espio, and Silhouette sitting on the couch watching the first episode of Total Drama Revenge Of The Island.

"Oh I bet that Scott guy and that Dawn girl will hook up!" Cream squealed in delight. I mentally laughed at her knowing she pretty much love anyone together as a couple. For some random reason she supports this couple called Sonamy? I have no idea who they are.

"Nah he's probably gonna get her eliminated. I bet you forty reaps that Scott will frame or somehow get Dawn voted off." Darcc said simply.

"I think totally like the idea of Silent B and Dawn being together. They seemed to hit it off quickily." Silhouette just said with a shrug of her shoulders. Espio didn't say anything as the two girls and Darcc fought over the couples on that show.

"Honestly I think you should get lives people." I said in hope of scaring them. They all slowly turned their heads and looked at me scaredly. Well with the exception of Darcc who gave me the who the hell are you look.

"Who the hell are you?" Silhouette asked breaking the silence. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know my dear. I just don't know." Darcc and Silhouette gave me a strange look while Cream and Espio looked at me confused.

"There you are Hybrid." I heard a certain green hedgehog say behind me.

"Yippee it's the PMSing hedgehog." I said happily while jumping for joy. I knew they five were giving me strange and confused looks but I ignored it.

"Its good to see you are alive. Did you sleep well?" I stopped my jumping and turned around to only meet a pair eye ruby red eyes. I could feel my face heating up a bit. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out of my mouth. The black and crimson streaked hedghehog smirked when he saw I was speechless. Now I wish Chelsea and Death would come save me.

"I did thank you for asking." I mumbled softly. He smiled as I walked past him angrily back to the room I woke up in. I slammed door and threw myself onto the bed.

"Stupid family and hot boyfriend that thinks I'm dead." I mumbled angrily.

**Chelsea's P.O.V.**

"There it is." Death said as he pointed to a graveyard. I didn't see anything but tombstones and grass.

"Uh what is suppose to here Death I don't see anything." I told him. He scoffed at me then covered my eyes.

"Relax... Beautiful." he whispered in my ear. When he removed his hands I immediately saw a house made out of bones. Surrounding the house was a killing aura. It was dark and reaked of fear from humans.

"It's the demons hide out. How did you know where it was?" He just smirked and put a finger to his lips as if he was saying "It's a secret.". I closed my eyes end felt three demon spirits and three fallen angel spirits. All of a sudden I fell backwards holding my head in pain.

"Chelsea what happened!" Death asked as he kneeled down and held me.

"It's her. Master is there in that room." I pointed to the far left window.

"That's a new room must be for the new comers they have. Want to come with me or stay here till your head ache goes away?" I looked around then back at him.

"Let's just wait til my headache is gone. I rather it be that way." He nodded and picked me up. He walked to a crypt and sat me down on the floor gently.

"We'll wait till morning to get Master. So now we have some alone time." He said as he winked at me. My face turned a bright pink then I looked away embarrassedly.

"I-I... Uh..." I couldn't speak right because of what he had said. I then blacked out from so many question flowing through my head.

* * *

><p>For some reason I don't feel that spark of inspiration when I'm writing this anymore. I feel like I lost my inspiration or ideas or maybe I feel like I should give up on this story. : I would really appreciate some ideas or something that motivates me to continue writing and not give up on this story! Please I really don't want to be a quitter.

~RoSe ThE dAuGtHeR oF a DeMoN


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait and for the short and crappy chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, They all belong to Sega. animefreak1457 owns Quills Spade and Navre1 owns Darcc. And let's not forget about Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf owning Silhouette the wolf. Chelsey Night belongs to Shadow's party girl 96. Naya the Hedgehog belongs to naya the hedgehog. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Recap: Chelsea's P.O.V.**

"We'll wait till morning to get Master. So now we have some alone time." He said as he winked at me. My face turned a bright pink then I looked away embarrassedly.

"I-I... Uh..." I couldn't speak right because of what he had said. I then blacked out from so many question flowing through my head.

"Oi Chelsea wake up!" Death screamed in my ear. I sat up straight then smack him.

"I was trying to sleep! Thanks for waking me jerk." I growled. Death just smirked and winked at me before stepping out to the tomb. I sighed then stretched out my limbs before catching up to Death.

"Bout time you got out of the coffin sweet cheeks." Death stated as he winked at me. I blushed then scolded Death for his statement.

"Are we going to save master or what?" I asked. He nodded then grabbed my waist and teleported me into the house. "Wow that was easier than I thought."

"About time you two love birds got here." Amy growled as she stood up from laying on the bed in the room. Death's eyes widened with realization that our master was his cutie. I just bowed to her then smiled happily.

"My apologies, master." I responded, "Are you ready to go?"

"Why yes of course, Chelsea." She said as her eyes began to leak blood.

"Shall we go out in style?" Death finally said. Amy smirked then looked at us nodding.

"Are we going to combine our powers, master?" I asked. She just shook her head as if she said no.

"Father, the ruler of the dead, and Uncle, the ruler of the living, lend me your powers" She whispered softly. Her eyes began to glow white as black tribal marking began to appear on her body. Death and I looked at each other then at our master. Amy raised up one hand and turned to the window Death and I were standing at.

"Uh we better move." Death said as he grabbed me by my waist and jumped towards Amy. Amy smiled at us then blasted away the wall, where Death and I were standing. I removed Death's grip from around my waist and pulled over my hood of my cloak over my head. Death growled when I removed his hands, but didn't say anything. Amy hit his head and pulled her hood over her head. Death sighed and pulled his own hood over his head.

"Let's go!" She shouted as she pushed us to the edge of the wall. I jumped out the area Amy destroyed as my cloak turned into black feathery wings. Death follow me as he wings turned into ripped up bat wings, too my surprise was holding him up. Amy stood by the destroyed area a if waiting for something or someone to come.

"WHATS GOING ON UP HERE!" Suddenly a green Female hedgehog wearing a black formal knee length dress came into the room followed by two black and one crimson streaked hedgehogs and a purple chameleon. Amy then jumped up into the air as her white and black tipped feathery wings spread out.

"I really hate to just unexpectedly leave without saying good bye." She said with false sadness in her voice. The green female hedgehog took a fighting stance along with the purple chameleon. The two male hedgehogs stood there with their arms crossed across their chest.

"Master isn't there six of them?" I asked confusedly as I only saw four of them.

"There are, silly fallen." came an innocent voice from behind Death and I. I turned to see a female rabbit and a female wolf.

"Aw she scared." The female wolf laughed. Death growled and flew to block me from the two demons.

Amy's P.O.V.

I watched Death fly in front of Chelsea to protect her from Cream and Silhouette. Cute just cute I'm glad Death found another to love and protect. I then looked lazily at Espio, Quills, Darcc, and Shadow. I mentally growled at my situation.

"It looks like its time to prove your loyalty to me." I said out loud. My sister, and the guys looked at me confusedly.

"We hold no ties to you!" Espio growled as he wrapped his arm around Quill's waist. I smirked at the four. A bright white light appeared in between us and revealed Naya, Shadow's sister. She looked at me, not noticing her brother behind her, and bowed to me.

"What is your wish for me to prove my loyalty, Amelia Rose." Naya said as she looked me directly in the eyes.

"My wish for you is to keep my sister and her boyfriend busy." Naya nodded then began her assault on my sister and her boy.

"Darcc help them but don't harm my sister!" Shadow ordered as he stared directly at me not even looking at Darcc.

"What about you?" Darcc asked. I stayed up in the air flying as I stared at the two hedgehogs.

"I'll handle her." Was all he said as he jumped in the air to reveal his black feather angel wings. I smiled at Shadow as he came closer to me.

"Care to dance with me, love?" I said with hints of sarcasm in my voice. Shadow glared at me because of my statement.

"Amy. I thought you were dead." I flew closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"Well I'm not." Shadow was sent flying towards the ground. I smiled sadly as I looked at my smoking hand. I looked at Cream and Silhouette and flew towards them.

"Sleep my sisters." I whispered as the two hit the floor unconscious. Death held Chelsea in his arms, who was injured.

"Amy.." Death said, "She's hurt."

"Let's go now while their down. NAYA GO!" I ordered. Naya stopped attacking and summoned a thick fog around us that blinded the four that were still awake. We then flew away from my old house and towards our hide out.

* * *

><p>Hey I'm back from the dead XD lol Please review. From this point on Naya the hedgehog will become an antagonist allow with Amy Chelsea and Death and play a huge role in this story just like the others.<p>

~RoSe ThE dAuGtHeR oF a DeMoN


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope you like this chapter. This is dedicated to all my readers thanks for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, They all belong to Sega. animefreak1457 owns Quills Spade and Navre1 owns Darcc. And let's not forget about Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf owning Silhouette the wolf. Chelsey Night belongs to Shadow's party girl 96. Naya the Hedgehog belongs to naya the hedgehog. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Recap:

"Let's go now while their down. NAYA GO!" I ordered. Naya stopped attacking and summoned a thick fog around us that blinded the four that were still awake. We then flew away from my old house and towards our hide out.

"Death put Chelsea on her bed. Naya stay with me and help heal her." I ordered. Death nodded and carried Chelsea to her bed.

"Amy I'll see what I can do to heal her." Naya said, "Your magic source is very low. You must rest to regain your energy."

"I know Naya. Just don't worry about me." I responded as I walked to my room. I changed out of my now ruined clothes and changed into a hot pink tank top and black short shorts. I walked to Chelsea's room and saw Death looking at Chelsea sleep. His eyes were full of sadness.

"Amelia You should be resting." Death spoke as he moved his gaze to me. I frowned then looked at Chelsea.

"I just wanted to check on her, Death." I answered. The male hedgehog just growled and shooed me away to get rest. I sighed defeatedly and walked to my room. I jumped onto my bed and looked at the ceiling. After a while, I began to slowing fall asleep.

**_Flashback Dream_**

**_"Amy don't die on me! I love you. Please don't leave me!" Shadow cried as he held me tightly._**

**_"I love you too. I'm sorry, goodbye Shadow." I whispered before closing my eyes and falling into my eternal sleep. I woke up in an unknown place._**

**_"Huh? WHERE AM I?!"_**

**_"My dearest niece, it's such a pleasure to see you." I heard these words echo through my ears. I looked around the room frantically._**

**_"Where are you?" I asked still trying to figure out where I am, "Who are you?"_**

**_"My dearest, it's me your uncle, The ruler of Heaven, and you are in my kingdom. The curse placed on you unlocked your true form and power." My uncle states as he came out of the shadows. He has light gray quills and bright, golden yellow eyes. He wore a white cloak over his shoulders and a pair of white gloves._**

**_"True form and powers?" I asked confusedly, "What are you implying? I'm the weakest demon. My father praises Spades over me due to her ability to do anything he asks of her."_**

**_"Amelia, your father fears you and what you can do. You are a inbred of an angel and demon." He answered as he gently stroked my cheek._**

**_"I'm an abomination." I cried. I'm what everything alive and dead fears._**

**_"Amelia please don't cry. I can help you control your powers." I looked at my uncle then at the floor._**

**_"U-uncle?"_**

**_"Yes, Amelia?" He looked at me and moved my quills away from my face. I smiled softly at him._**

**_"You can train me and help me discover my fate?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I felt happy and jumped onto my uncle embracing him into a hug. He hugged me back._**

**_"You'll be the most powerful person. Your father was a fool to leave you on Earth while you were cursed." I stared at my uncle. What was he talking about?_**

**_"Uncle, what do you mean?" He let me go an patted my head._**

**_"You will know when the time comes." He said as he vanished out of sight._**

I sat up on my bed panting from that memory. It has been so long since he told me that and yet I still don't know what he had meant by that. Though I had become stronger from the harsh training my uncle put me through, I still don't know why I have this empty feeling. I can't figure it out. Maybe one day I will, but until the time comes I shall be wary of everything I come across.

Naya's P.O.V

"Death where's Master?" I asked as I stood by a still unconscious Chelsea.

"I sent her to bed. Why?" Death asked. I just simply frowned and turned away from Chelsea and looked at him.

"Just asking. I need to deliver a message to her, but I could wait till she wakes." I responded to him. Death just shrugged his shoulders and moved towards Chelsea. He gently touched her forehead and smiled at her.

"She is healing fast, Naya." I smiled at him.

"Yes, she is. I am surprised only angels with the capability to heal can heal fast." I stated as I sat down on the chair on the other side of Chelsea's bed.

"It must be her one of her talents then." He responded as he strokes her cheek. I've never seen him act this way to anyone, not even to Amy.

"You must be fond of the fallen angel." Death froze then began to blush as he moved his hand away from her face.

"N-no. I am just really worried." He lied. I just smirked slightly and rolled my eyes.

"Sure." I said, "Death can you give this letter to Amelia if she wakes before I return? I have an important errand to run." I handed him the letter not bothering to see if he agrees.

"Uh sure." He answered as he took the letter from my hands. I bid him a goodbye before walking out the house. Once I was outside, I unsheathed my wings and began to fly into the night sky. I flew in the direction of the house of the infamous demon of the underworld, Scourge. I landed at his front door then knocked down the door.

"Oi who the hell is bra... Oh it's you Naya." Scourge grumbled, "What do you want now, girly?" I rolled my eyes from his stupidity then flopped down into his couch.

"I need that favor you owe me, Jerkface." I answered as I smirked at the green hedgehog wearing the blacking leather jacket and sunglasses. He had three scars running down his chest.

"What is it then, girly? I ain't got all day!" He growled. I smiled then threw a bag at him.

"That's half of what you get paid, asshole. I need you to protect the inbred abomination, Amy Rose." Scourge looked at me in shock.

"The Amy Rose? The hottest half demon and angel babe in the world?" I rolled my eyes once again from his stupidity.

"No shit Sherlock. So are you in or out?" He stood there rubbing his chin in deep thought as he wore his perverted grin.

"Bitch I'm definitely in." I growled at the green hedgehog for calling me that. I stood up then punched him in the stomach.

"Don't ever call me a bitch, Jerkface. Now come on let's get to the house before she wakes." I ordered. Scourge glared at me as he held his stomach.

"Damn you punch hard for an angel." He muttered. I just smiled and walked out of his house. He followed me still clutching onto his stomach.

* * *

><p>Hey guys sorry for the ultra long wait. I've been extremely busy, but guess what. I got my inspiration back! Yay! Please review!<p>

-Røßę(Rose)


	12. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope you like this chapter. I am busy now that I have started school. I will try to update when I can. Thank you all my readers! I love you guys so much :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, They all belong to Sega. animefreak1457 owns Quills Spade and Navre1 owns Darcc. And let's not forget about Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf owning Silhouette the wolf. Chelsey Night belongs to Shadow's party girl 96. Naya the Hedgehog belongs to naya the hedgehog. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Naya's P.O.V.

"Damn you punch hard for an angel." He muttered. I just smiled and walked out of his house. He followed me still clutching onto his stomach. It was a good thing he didn't live far from where Amelia had set up camp or in my words a mansion.

"Just be quiet and follow me if you don't want Death the messenger to skin your ass off." I commanded. Scourge smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sure thing babe." he whispered in my ear. I growled then elbowed him on his crotch. He slowly fell to the floor holding his crotch in pain.

"Stop being such a baby." I taunted. He just growled in pain and anger at me.

"Shut... Up... Just take me... To the ... Abomination so... I can do my job already." he slowly said as he stood up still holding onto his groin. I rolled my eyes then yanked him by the ear to Amy's room.

"Master I brought you a new follower." I said as I bowed down to Amy. Amy was looking out a window to see the moon. The light of the moon shined and gave her an angelic look. She wore a simple long white night gown. Her long quills were curled at the ends. I could see Scourge drooling at the sight of her. Amy slowly turned around to show us her bleeding emerald eyes. Scourge took a slight step back from seeing that.

"Hello Scourge. It's great to see you again." She gently said with a soft smile. I shivered in fear as i felt her demonic aura surrounding her body.

"Ah it's such a pleasure to be in your presence, my dear." Scourge smoothly said as he bowed to her, hiding his fear of her bleeding eyes. I knew he was completely oblivious to the fact that her unusual powerful demonic aura was completely engulfing the room.

"Naya you are excused to do a you please after you give this letter to my dearest Shadow." She commanded as she handed me a white envelop with a blood stamp on it shaped as a dragon.

"Yes Master." I replied as I bowed to her. I quickly punched Scourge on his stomach and growled. "If anything happens to her then you're dead meat bub."

Meanwhile with the others(No ones point of view.)

"That was A-Amy and my s-sister!" Shadow stuttered out. It has been five hours since she left and Shadow was still in shock. The girl he loves literally blasted him away as his sister betrayed him for her.

"Shadow snap out of it!" Quills snapped as she began to slap Shadow. Darcc, Cream, Silhouette, and Espio watched as the green female hedgehog slapped the male black and crimson streak hedgehog with amusement in their eyes.

"Okay Quills that's enough." Darrc nonchalantly said as he pulled the delusional hedgehog demon away from the depressed hedgehog.

"Sister please don't be sad!" Cream squeaked out cutely.

"Yeah what our rabbit of a sister said. Come on sis. Snap out of it we will get Amy back." Silhouette said as she patted her older sisters back.

"Yeah Quills." Espio piped in. Quills smiled an hugged the three. She let go of them as Cream stated she was sleepy. Silhouette and Cream bid Quills and the others a goodnight before leaving the room.

"Shadow dude. I promise we'll get your sister and your girlfriend back." Darcc said hoping this would cheer his best friend up. Shadow lazily drifted his eyes to Darcc and nodded.

"Okay Darcc." was all he said. Quills looked at Darcc and gave him a worried look. Darcc returned the look.

"Look Shadow I'm sad that she would do this to us too, but it is not healthy for you to be moping around." Espio spoke out as he patted Shadow's back. Shadow growled then pushed his friend away.

"Don't tell me what to do." He growled. Before anyone could say a single word, Naya came flying through the window. She fell to the floor clutching onto a letter.

"Naya?" All four of the said at the same time when they saw the sleeping beaten hedgehog on the floor.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter! I've been busy busy busy. Heh heh. I hope you like the chapter. I'll try to write the next one a bit longer. Please review. Critism is accepted. Flames I don't tolerate. :3 thanks for reading<p>

-Røßę


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Naya?" All four of the said at the same time when they saw the sleeping beaten hedgehog on the floor. Shadow was the first to move from his spot. He slowly crawled over to his beaten sister.

"Naya." He gently picked her up and hugged her. "Please wake up, Naya." Shadow looked at the others.

"Shadow give her to me I can heal her." Darcc stated as he slowly moved towards the siblings. Shadow nodded and gently laid Naya onto the couch.

"Espio let's go find out who did this. Shadow stay with Darcc and Naya." Quills commanded as she teleported out of the house followed by the others. Shadow looked back at his sister and frowned.

"Darcc what do you think happened to her?" He asked. The other male black hedgehog just shrugged his shoulders.

"I could tap into her memory from a while ago, Shad." Darcc said as he touched her forehead.

"Okay Darcc but please don't hurt her." He answered back as he looked at his sister with a worried expression on his face. Darcc nodded and touched the sleeping hedgehog's forehead.

~Thirty minutes ago~

"Naya you are excused to do as you please after you give this letter to my dearest Shadow." A female pink hedgehog with emerald green eyes commanded as she handed Naya a white envelop with a blood stamp on it shaped as a dragon.

"Yes Master." Naya responded as she bowed to Amy. She stood up walked out the door,but before she left the room Naya socked the green male hedgehog in the stomach. "If anything happens to her then you're dead meat bub."

Naya smiled and bid the beautiful female pink hedgehog a good night while leaving the green male hedgehog gasping for air. Once she was out of the house, she walked through the dark eerie forest. Naya stopped in her tracks when she heard footsteps from behind her. She quickly grabbed onto her staff and turned around. Emptiness was all that was there. Naya laughed nervously to herself and shook her head.

"I'm hearing things." She whispered to herself. She continued to walked through the forest, but she stopped again when she heard the footsteps again. Naya formed a spiritual orb in her hand. She crushed it and blew it into the air.

"Reveal what goes bump in the night." She commanded silently. The crushed orb began to float towards a tree branch. It began to circle around a female and male figure. The two fell off the branch when they noticed a complete orb floating around them. They quickly stood up and grabbed their weapons.

"Stop demon and tell us where the abomination is at!" The male commanded. Naya turned around to see a male echidna and a female bat.

"Demon hunteress Rouge the bat and Hunter Knuckles the echidna. What a surprise." Naya calmly replied.

"Demon answer us or else." The female bat asked. The white bat, the one Naya identify as Rouge, wore a black tube top with a white lacy design on the top and bottom of it and black jeans. She wore dark purple boots that reached just below her knees.

"You are targeting the wrong person, Little Hunters." The angel sneered, "you are also hunting on forbidden grounds, The Lord would be most displeased."

"Shit Rouge she's an angel." The red echidna muttered. The red echidna named Knuckles wore gloves that had spikes on his knuckles and black baggy pants. He also wore all black high top converse.

"An angel? But we don't target angels!" Rouge yelled at Knuckles as she hit him on the head, "You idiot why didn't you tell me she is an angel!" Naya stood in her spot and sighed in disappointment.

"You guys must be failure of hunters if you can not spot the difference between an angel and a demon." Naya laughed. Rouge scowled the angel while Knuckles cracked his knuckles. Naya smiled to herself and equipped herself with her staff. "You should leave now before something bad happens."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the long wait. I sort of lost interest in this story for a short time. But I over came it. I am so sorry if the chapter was short. I want to apologize again for the late update and short chapter. <strong>

**I don't own any of the Sonic characters they belong to Sega. ****animefreak1457 owns Quills Spade and Navre1 owns Darcc. And let's not forget about Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf owning Silhouette the wolf. Chelsey Night belongs to Shadow's party girl 96. Naya the Hedgehog belongs to naya the hedgehog.**

**-Rose **


End file.
